Submisive
by Mindige0
Summary: A sentence challege made by my best friend.  What is Clark Kent for Halloween?


"Are you going to do that *all* day?" Startled Clark as he fidgeted with the choker around his neck, as he stood outside the gym doors. At the time, weeks ago, it had seemed like a very good idea to dress up for Halloween at school, what wasn't such a good idea was that he had let his mom pick out his costume, at least that is what Clark thought now.

"Whu?" Clark said as he followed the massive crowd into the gym for a pep rally that was about to take place before school was officially in session for the day.

"Are you going to play with that collar, all day?" Lana practically screeched, or at least Clark thought so in his ear.

"It's not a collar, it's a choker." Clark said evading the question on whether he would be playing with said item all day, and that it really was a collar.

"Whatever, are you going to play with it all day? 'Cause if so you should remove it, and what are you supposed to be any way?" Lana said taking in Clark's outfit.

"Umm, I don't plan to *play* with it all day, and I am a submissive." Clark said with as much gusto as he could. His mom had talked him into wearing something that would make him stand out and now Clark was regretting listening to her, since she hadn't really stated what Clark was supposed to be. A submissive in a dominate/submissive role was the only thing that came to mind, with the outfit that he had on. Clark's thoughts on who would be his dominate or Master, were cut short by Lana screeching yet again.

"Submissive? So that is a collar?" Lana yelled in Clark's ear as they slowly made their way to their seats. Several people in front and behind snickered at the words that Lana spoke and to whom. Most of the school and town were of the conclusion that Clark Kent and Lex Luthor were way more than best friends.

"Yeah, okay. It is a collar; will you keep your voice down?" Clark hissed to Lana before Whitney made his way over to lay claim to Lana in his football uniform. Clark was all too glad to get rid of her; he had to wonder what he was on at the time when he was so sure that he was in love with the vapid girl walking away from him.

"Collar, huh?" Was whispered into his ear as Chloe snuck up on her best friend.

"First thing that came to mind, better than saying mom picked this out for me to wear today. I have no idea what she was thinking, but I didn't even bother to wonder with the evil grin she had on her face this morning." Clark said to Chloe, now more relaxed since the pretty pink princess had been escorted away.

"And who might your master be?" Chloe questioned with a smirk on her face. She had one guess as to who that could be and it wasn't the girl that just walked away. A bald billionaire came to mind, but she wanted to see first how much she could make her very male best friend blush.

"I don't have to have one, do I?" Clark questioned while blushing a bright red.

"Clark, of course you have to have one. I wonder who will be the first to leash you?" As she spoke that she noticed that quite a few people got smiles on their faces at the thought of "leashing" Clark for the day.

"Chloe!" Clark said as he blushed if possible even more. Chloe had to wonder why she said what she said, because now she could see that school was going to be hell for Clark if she didn't do something about it and soon.

"Clark it's the truth, with you looking this hot you better hope either Pete or I leash you before the day is out." Chloe said looking worried and anxious to get away for a few minutes.

"Chloe?" Clark questioned her.

"Yeah, I just got to a….go to the bathroom be right back. Try hiding for a bit. I saw the look on some of those people's faces and it was not pretty." Chloe said walking quickly away from Clark to make a phone call. Clark stood in the gym before making his way off to the side where it would be harder to see him, if what Chloe said was true he would need to hide and that would need to start now.

Chloe on the other hand had found an empty hallway to pull out her ever-present cell phone, which her father had given her since she had an attraction to trouble. Chloe dialed a number that was unfamiliar to her, but since Clark had given her the number in case of emergency, she figured she could use it.

"Luthor" was barked into the line.

"Lex, its Chloe." Chloe said quickly and quietly.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Ms. Sullivan?" Lex asked a bit warmer, but still a cool as a glacier.

"I am at school that is kind of why I am calling. Did you know that we were allowed to dress up for the Halloween holiday?" Chloe said babbling nervously to Lex.

"Yes, I remember Clark saying something about not doing it because of lack of costume."

"Well, there was a change in that…." 

"What do you mean by change?" Lex asked his voice taking on a more concerned tone.

"Well it seems that Ma Kent got Clark into a costume of sorts, pretty nice actually, but Lana questioned him about a piece of jewelry and Clark didn't respond in the best of ways." Chloe said chuckling a bit at the thought of when Clark said that he was a submissive to Lana. She knew that Clark had blown whatever chances there was with her due to him stating that he would gladly be a woman in a relationship, even if it were for Halloween.

"And what did Martha Kent dress her son up as?" Lex asked in amusement. He could only guess what conclusion Clark would come to with outfit that didn't have plaid of flannel in it.

"Well Clark has on a nice fitting pair of army green BDUs and a really tight black sleeveless t-shirt, but the coup de grace is the collar that he has around his neck. He told Lana that it was a chocker, but then when she asked what he was supposed to be, the word submissive slipped out." Chloe counted to three, before she heard:

"WHAT?" yelled by Lex on the other end.

"Yeah, and I kind of made the problem worse by saying that people would be trying to leash him. You have to help him out Lex, I know some of these girls and they gladly take Clark's clothing off if they had the chance and I can't let that happen to him. I would feel awful."

"What can I do for him Ms. Sullivan?" Lex asked trying to keep his amusement and concern from showing in his tone.

"Leash him" Chloe stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Leash him? And you think this is a good idea how?" Lex asked back, trying to see how she came to that conclusion.

"Well I could leash Clark for you, so then others wouldn't bother Clark too much more about trying to get him to be their slave. I know this will work, just think that you are doing this for Clark."

"You Ms. Sullivan need to work at your blackmail skills, but since I know that Clark will have a hard time with all those people's attention, I will as you call it, "leash" him. I do first have to find a proper leash, but I shall be out in back of the school to give you my leash. When shall I arrive?" Lex asked getting more excited at the thought of owning Clark, it had always been a dream of his to have the younger man in his life as a more than a friend, and this could be where it was going to begin.

"Well the pep-rally is about to start, so after should be good. I think that the pep-rally is about an hour or so, give me a call and I will come out. I just won't answer the phone just so you know Clark and I will be sitting together, but will have it on vibrate to know that you are here. Sound good?" Chloe said rapidly as she saw a group of girls giggling making their way towards her.

"That Ms. Sullivan is acceptable, until then." Lex and then hung up the phone.

"Sure Lex" Chloe said to the dial tone. Chloe then quickly made her way to find Clark and see how he was fairing against the girls at Smallville High. She noticed that Clark has backed him self into a corner and was looking like a caged animal due to the small crowd of girls trying to circle him.

"Clark!" Chloe said as she ran up to her best friend.

"Chloe!" Clark shouted back, hoping Chloe had a solution to the problem at hand.

"Shoo" Chloe said as she made her way through the crowd. Soon enough the crowd was gone and the blush that had been present on Clark's face before was back.

"What's going on?" Clark hissed as he made his way with Chloe to find a seat in the junior's section.

"I have a plan, don't worry everything is taken care of." Chloe said sitting down in the back of the stands where only the "losers" sat, which worked just fine for Clark since there was a group of girls trying to sit next to him, and most were *very* unwilling to sit in that section of the bleachers. Clark couldn't question Chloe more, due to the band striking up the fight song that they all have to sing along to. Clark could only think about what Chloe had done to take care of his problem about being a submissive; he could only hope that his mother didn't know that he said that, little did he know that someone was speaking to her about that same thing.

"Kent Farms, Martha speaking." Was spoken in a pleasant and motherly sounding voice.

"Mrs. Kent, its Lex"

"Lex, what a surprise to hear from you." Martha said with a smirk on her face. She knew just what the man on the other line was calling about; she just wondered how long it would take for Lex to bring up Clark's outfit.

"And you as well, Mrs. Kent."

"Martha, dear call me Martha." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Okay, well I am calling in regards to Clark's outfit for Halloween."

"Oh yes, a brilliant costume if I do say so myself."

"Do you think so?" Lex asked in a hard tone.

"Well sure, Clark being Doctor Daniel Jackson from Stargate: SG1 was a great idea." Martha said with a frown on her face, she could tell by Lex's tone that something wasn't right.

"Well you may have wanted to tell Clark that, since he seems to be confused about what he supposed to be." Lex said with a bit of amusement in his voice now.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked in a concerned tone, she was pretty sure that the outfit was pretty clear.

"I got a call from Chloe about Clark's costume and what he told Lana that he was. It seems that he has a collar or choker on and when Lana asked about that, paired with his clothes Clark seemed to think that he was a submissive, as in a BDSM type of way." Lex said in a voice full of concern and worry.

"WHAT!" Martha yelled into his ear.

"That was pretty much the same thing that I said. I think that some how Clark found a collar and thought that it went with the outfit."

"I don't remember putting anything like a collar with the outfit." Martha said just as Jonathan came in.

"Oh you mean that collar I left on Clark's bed for him to put on Zephyr?" Jonathan asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You put a collar on the top of Clark's costume for school?" Martha said in a tone that tipped Jonathan off that he was in some serious trouble if he didn't answer this question correctly.

"Yeah" was all Jonathan said as be watched as his wife's face changed from slight humor to absolute anger.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT?" Martha screamed at Jonathan and Lex, since he was still on the line.

"Well he needed to collar that dog of his." Was the lame response Jonathan came up with.

"You could have given it to him after he came down today, it is after all Halloween and you know I picked out his outfit. You Jonathan Kent have made your son think he is some kind of submissive with your lack of thinking." Martha spoke in a low tone that told all that could hear her that she was not a happy camper.

"But…"

"No buts, I will deal with you later. Lex dear, are you still there?"

"That I am Martha." Lex said his tone very serious.

"I want you to do what you can for Clark…." Jonathan yelling cut off Martha.

"He will not do anything for Clark…"

"Jonathan, be a dear and shut up. You got your son in this mess and now Lex, Chloe and I will get him out of it. I will make sure that he knows that it was you how placed that collar on his clothes." A sad sigh was emitted from Jonathan as be flopped into a kitchen chair with a sad look on his face.

"Good boy" Martha said before beginning to talk back to Lex.

"Lex what do you have in mind?"

"Chloe suggested that I leash him." Lex said waiting for the yelling that he was certain would occur.

"If you think that is the best idea, then I say go for it."

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Martha, dear." Martha said with a wide smile on her face she could tell that Lex was about to tell her something that she already knew.

"Once I leash him, it is going to be for life." Lex said in an anxious tone, Lex in no way was willing to give up Clark once he had him.

"I understand that dear, we are just going to have to make sure that Clark and Jonathan understand that." Martha said as if it was everyday that a young billionaire would leash her son.

"You tell Mr. Kent and I will tell Clark once I am able to speak to him." Lex said with a smile on his face that Martha could tell by his voice.

"I understand, dear. Now get going, you have a Clark to leash!" Martha said before hanging up the phone.

"Martha?" Jonathan called to her.

"Not now, later. I will deal with you and your stupidity later." Martha said as she made her way upstairs to the bathroom.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Jonathan mumbled into the empty kitchen.

Meanwhile back at school, Chloe could barely stay in her seat during the pep-rally; Clark watched her and had to wonder what she had done to fix the problem of him and his collar. He had tried unsuccessfully to take it off, but as soon as Chloe saw what he was doing she made him keep it on with four little words, "Lex would like it." Clark had stopped mid-buckle at those words; with thoughts of Lex leading Clark around on leash and collar, Clark had left the collar in place and had added a dopey smile to his face. Clark was drawn out of his thoughts when Chloe jumped what seemed like a mile in the air. The mumbled response of "gotta go," and she was gone before Clark could question her any more about what they were to do about the girls that were eyeing him like he was the last piece of his mom's apple pies. Soon after Chloe left, the pep-rally ended with a shout of, "GO CROWS!" from the crowd. Clark hung back as long as he could before he made his way down the bleachers, there was one thing he didn't want to happen without Chloe there, and that was to get leashed by anyone at school. If Clark had his way, Lex would leash and stake his claim in front of the whole town at the fair and bonfire/dance that was to take place later today and that evening.

"Clark" screamed from Chloe brought him out of his thoughts. As he made his way over toward her, he could see some girls making what looked to be leashes from paper rings. Clark picked up his pace then, as he made it closer and closer to Chloe.

"Chloe" Clark said a bit concerned about what she was planning to do to get him out of this mess.

"I have the answer to your problem, here." Chloe said taking out what looked to be a really expensive leash.

"Chloe" Clark said in a warning tone.

"It's from a friend, Clark. I'm just borrowing it for the time being" Chloe said with a smirk as she saw Clark eye the leash with a sense on longing on his face.

"It's Lex's isn't it?" Clark said as he stuck out his hand to touch the leash in question.

"And if it is?" Chloe said grinning full out now, the look Clark was giving the leash was something that she had wished at one time would be directed at her. Now that she was happy with her boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen, she could only wish the same happiness for her best friend Clark.

"Well is it?" Clark said as he grabbed the leash to inspect it more fully.

"Yeah, it is." Chloe said and saw the happiness light up Clark's face at her words.

"Is he going to leash me?" Clark questioned eagerly.

"Hmmm" was Chloe reply as she grabbed the leash back and made as if to clip the leash on his collar.

"Chloe" Clark said with a pout on his face.

"Clark don't concern yourself, just be happy that you are getting leashed and not by the girls or some of the guys at this school." Chloe made as if to clip the leash again, but Clark backed just a bit up.

"Chloe I need to know, is Lex leashing me?" Clark whined fully now.

"I'm not telling your either way, so just let me leash you now." Chloe said as she made Clark stand still so that she could clip the leash on the collar.

"Fine" Clark sighed as Chloe clipped the leash onto his collar.

"Question for you Clark, why are you concerned about whether or not Lex is leashing you?" Chloe said as she made her way to the front of Clark with the now clipped leash end in her hand. Just as she made her way in front of him, she noticed the blush that now graced his face. Clark was just about to answer Chloe, when Lana came over in a whirlwind of pink and glitter.

"Clark, Chloe!" She said as she eyed the leash that was sitting in Chloe hands that made its way to Clark's collar.

"Lana" both Clark and Chloe answered back. They couldn't understand what people saw in her now that they had both gotten on the clue bus about Lana Lang.

"Clark, I was looking for you." Lana said breathlessly.

"Well here he is…" Chloe mumbled, she never liked Lana but knew she had to at least be nice to her in front of Clark.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Clark said looking at Lana with a pleasant look on his face.

"Yeah, can you let your mom know that I will need some extra pumpkin muffins for the fair tonight?"

"Sure" Clark said with a smile on his face, just so he could get away from her and all the pink that was about to make him vomit.

"Great…. oh are you leashed already?" She said eyeing the leash and then Chloe.

"Yeah" Clark said trying to decipher the look on Lana's face.

"That leash looks really expensive" Lana said trying to wheedle more information out of both the teens in front of her.

"Oh trust me it is." Chloe said smirking at the look that Lana was giving the leash.

"How did you end up with something like that?" Lana said getting angry. Everyone in the group knew of only one person that could afford a leash as expensive as the one that was currently connected to Clark's collar.

"A friend" was all Chloe said as she watched Lana turn red in anger and then stomp away.

"Well that is one way to get rid of her." Clark said with a laugh. He couldn't understand what he saw in her before he met Lex.

"That it is…. now we must get to class. Clark, turn your collar around so that you can hold onto the leash. I wouldn't put it passed people to try and take it off to put theirs on." Chloe said watching as Clark turned the collar and leash around so that it was now facing front. After that was done, Chloe made her way out the gym doors but before she left she finally decided to answer Clark earlier question about who was leashing him.

"Oh, and Clark?" Chloe said looking over her shoulder as Clark stood glancing at the leash in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Lex is your master now, be good to him." And with that said she left with out watching Clark's face for a reaction. If she would have turned around she would have saw the most amazing smile light up Clark's face, as he fingered the leash and said Lex's name under his breath.

It was a long day for Clark at school and he was a *very* happy farm boy once school was released for the day and weekend. There had been so many attempts on leashing him, that Chloe had stood up at lunch and told all that Clark had already been leashed, hence the leash that was already attached to his collar. That had not stopped the attacks against him, only stepped up everyone's attempts at leashing him. Clark breathed a sigh of release when Chloe offered a ride home. When they got out to the parking lot, it was to see a black H2 Hummer with Enrique standing besides the SUV.

"Enrique" Clark said as they got closer to the SUV.

"Master Clark" was said in an even tone, such as Enrique's way.

"So who are you here for and where is Lex?" Clark asked anxiously. He couldn't wait to see his friend to show him just how much he appreciated him leashing him.

"Master Lex is in a meeting, but he asked that I pick you up and drop you at your home today."

"Okay, sure" Clark said as he looked to Chloe for answers. Chloe could only shake her head, since she had no clue as to what was going on.

"I'll see you later Clark" Chloe said as she made her way over to her car. Many people had stopped to inspect the yet released SUV, while others stopped to see if they could leash the green-eyed farm boy near it. Any attempts were stopped by a look from Enrique. Lex had given the man strict instructions on what he were to do if any one tried to leash "Master Clark." The ride home was a short one due to Enrique's lack of answering Clark's questions about Lex. When Clark arrived home his mother was standing just inside the door with his father next to her.

"Thanks for the ride, and tell Lex to call me." Clark told Enrique, hoping that he didn't sound like a total dweeb.

"I will do so, Master Clark." Clark could only shake his head at what Enrique said. Clark had insisted time and again that Enrique call him Clark, but the best he got was Master Clark, which was an upgrade from Young Master Kent. Clark closed the door to the car and was greeted to the site of his mother with the same smirk on her face and his father with a frown on his face. Obviously something was going on and one of them was happy about it, his mother, which was some times not a good thing.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Clark said as he got close enough to give his mother a hug.

"How was school dear?" His mother asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Umm, okay I guess. I had an issue with the costume, it seems that you left a collar on it and I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to be so when Lana asked me the first thing that came to mind was a submissive. People have been trying to leash me all day, even though Lex has already leashed me…"Clark said with a blush staining his cheeks, since the leash in question was still attached to his collar. He was so excited about being leashed by Lex that he hadn't stop to think how his parent would react or if he should give the leash to Enrique.

"That's great dear. Go get ready to make the deliveries and then get going. We need to make it to the fair with enough time to set up." Martha said patting her son's large shoulder.

"Oh…. Lana said she needed more pumpkin muffins. Can you make her some and we can bring them with us?" Clark said with a shocked look on his face. His mother was fine with the idea of Lex leashing him, his father on the other hand looked about ready to burst but his mother's hand on his arm prevented anything like that from happening.

"I will get started on those muffins now" Martha said as she walked away from her son to start baking. Jonathan on the other hand stood in the doorway for a moment before deciding to follow his wife and impart upon her the evilness that Lex Luthor was. Jonathan walked into the kitchen that held only his wife, while he heard Clark thumping upstairs while he changed his clothes for the delivers to be made in.

"Martha, Lex Luthor is…." Jonathan was stopped by the evil eye that Martha gave him.

"You need to understand one thing Jonathan Kent; I am tired of you trying to sell Clark and me on how evil you think Lex Luthor is. Lex is not his father; if he was he wouldn't be friends with Clark." Martha stated in a cold voice, Jonathan could tell that he had stepped in it now, but was not willing to back down quite yet.

"Martha, Lex Luthor may not act like his father when he is here but…."Jonathan's rant was cut off again by Martha. Martha felt it was time that Jonathan got his head out of his ass on this.

"Jonathan, if you continue to try to sell this idea to me and to Clark, you will be sorely disappointed in the results. If you haven't noticed Clark spends more time talking and visiting with Lex, than him talking about Lana. Don't you see that Clark may be in love with Lex; don't alienate our son to the point that he will have to choose between Lex and us. We may just lose him, don't do that to us because I don't think I can bear to lose him or our grandson."

"Martha, is this what you really think? That Clark is in love with Lex and that he would choose him over us? That he would take Zaiden away from us?" Jonathan said with a worried look on his face, he never really thought about how much time Clark spent with Lex but now reviewing the last couple of months he can see that Clark's feelings for Lex may be more than just friendly.

"Jonathan" Martha said as he noticed the change in his face.

"Clark is in love with Lex Luthor." Jonathan stated in a stunned voice. Martha could not respond because Clark thumped down the stairs and into the kitchen with a smile on his face, flannel on his chest and a boy on his hip.

"Hey guys, I am off to load up the truck, don't forget those muffins and if you could maybe sneak in some of those poppy seed-cranberry muffins you make? Lex just loves them but won't admit it." Clark said beaming at his parents at the thought of getting Lex his favorite muffins from his mom.

"Sure thing Clark, they will all be ready by the time you get back so get going and hand over Zaiden." Martha said as she opened her arms for her son to place her wide-eyed grandson in. Clark made a move to place his son in his mother's arms, but was stopped by the small voice of his son.

"Daddy no, I want to come with." Was stated with the child's most angry voice. Clark looked to his mother and father for help, but didn't receive any from his father. His mother on the other hand looked anxious on what Clark's response was going to be. They had hidden the fact that Clark had a son, for well on three years now and it seemed that now would be the time for the town of Smallville to discover that Clark Kent wasn't as pure as they seemed to think.

"You really want to come along?" Clark asked his son while eyeing the boy as to whether he should go or not.

"Daddy I can help, I'm a big boy now." Zaiden said proudly. Clark looked once again to his parents and then to his son and made the decision.

"Okay since you are such a big boy, you can help daddy." Clark said to his son that was now bouncing on his hip.

"Yay!" The bouncing boy said while he clapping his hands and swinging his legs in excitement. His reddish blonde hair sticking out at all angles and his blue-green eyes alight with happiness.

"Now you wait with Gram and Grandpa while I load up the truck, okay?" Clark said putting his son on the floor of the kitchen.

"No! I wanna help." Zaiden said with his small fists on his small hips. Clark laughed at his son and the indignant face he was making about helping out. Clark usually couldn't pull his son away from the leapfrog that his parents bought him, but now it seemed that his son was ready to get out and move around town.

"Okay, okay you can help but be careful okay? I gotta put your car seat in the truck too." Clark said as he herded his son outside to load up the truck. As the screen door slammed behind them, Martha had a smile on her face. Clark was the perfect father to his son, even though the events that lead to his birth were not what you would consider the best of events. As Clark loaded up the truck, Martha went over to her husband to comfort him.

"Jonathan think of it like this, Clark will have someone else who will love his son as much as Clark does. Lex would be the perfect addition to our little motley crew. We will be gaining a son-in-law that will keep Clark and Zaiden safe. You know Clark's and Zaiden's penitence for getting into trouble, Lex can help us protect Clark and his secret son." Martha said while rubbing her husband's back.

"Your right, I know you are but I can't just help but think that Clark would be happier with someone like Lana, someone that can be a mother to Zaiden. She is nice and pretty and…." Jonathan trailed off after he said the words, because he knew in his heart that Clark needed someone strong for him. Someone that would and could take control when Clark could or would not, someone like Lex would be the perfect person.

"You know what Clark's needs but you still fight it, please don't do this to him, no to them." Martha said going over to start on the promised muffins to Clark and Lana.

"Can I please see that he is good for Clark first?" Jonathan said in a pleading voice.

"Yes you can, you will be able to see the love those two share later at the fair or at the bonfire/dance if Lex can't make the fair." Martha said a small smile on her face.

"What is Clark going to do with Zaiden?" Jonathan asked in a worried voice. In the years past they were able to hide him away while he slept, but this year he was too big to hide and too small to leave alone.

"We will follow Clark's lead on this, if he wants to take Zaiden with then we allow him and make sure that Zaiden is looked after. It's the best we can do." Martha said while stirring the batter to the muffins.

"But…" Jonathan said with his voice raising a few octaves from worry.

"Jonathan, Clark is comfortable enough now to take his son on his deliveries, this is the first time he has taken his son outside with him anywhere away from the farm. Clark is doing what he thinks is right and we will not press him with our beliefs, understand?" Martha said waving her spoon around at Jonathan. Jonathan had to contain his laughter at the sight of Martha and her baking spoon.

"Okay, okay you win." Jonathan said while holding up his hands in supplication and laughing at his wife full out now.

"Good" Martha said and started to laugh as well. The sound of laughter reached out to the truck where Clark was strapping his son into his seat.

"Daddy, I'm too big to sit in the baby seat." Zaiden wiggled around as Clark buckled the strap to the seat to his son, and then backing away.

"No you aren't, we just need to get you a bigger seat how about that?" Clark questioned while eyeing the too small seat. What he really needed was his own car and a new car seat, but his parents would never allow him something like that with the financial bind they were in now.

"Daddy" was whined from the boy in the seat, but was stopped when he heard his grandparents laughing.

"What is they funny, daddy?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we want to know. How about we get on the road?" Clark said as he checked the straps of the seat one more time.

"Yay!" Zaiden said while clapping his hands again. Clark took this as his cue to make his way to the driver seat and start up the truck. The rumble of the truck made his son even more excited and even demanded that they listen to the sing along tape that his Gram had bought him. Clark nodded and placed the tape in the dash and sung right along with his son to the familiar Disney tunes, as they made deliveries. Clark saved Luthor castle for last, so that Zaiden could have some time exploring the grounds if it was possible. As he drove passed the garage for the cars that Lex kept, he noticed that the SUV that Enrique had taken him home in was sitting getting washed by the limo-driver George.

"Hey George" Clark called out to the man washing the SUV.

"Young Master Kent" George said while waving to Clark.

"Is Lex home?" He questioned the man.

"No, Master Lex is not home. He had a meeting in Metropolis earlier today; he said that he should return with enough time to go to the Halloween events this evening." George said while wiping his hands on a rag near by.

"Okay, well do you think it would be okay if I hung around on the grounds for a bit?"

"I think you should ask Enrique that question." George said then starting to dry off the large SUV.

"Okay, thanks. It was good to see you." Clark said as he pulled the truck up to the back entrance. As he arrived he noticed that Enrique was standing by waiting for him.

"Young Master Clark" Enrique said by way of greeting.

"Hey Enrique, long time no see" Clark said as he made his way out of the truck with a grin on his face. As he got ready to unload the truck, his son voice called to him.

"Daddy, I wanna help!" Clark turned to see if Enrique was still standing in the entrance, he was and he now had a raised eyebrow at Clark.

"Okay, hold on" Clark asked while still looking at Enrique.

"Young Master Clark?" The words held a question that Clark knew that he had to answer.

"In a minute" Clark said as he made his way over to unbuckle his son. As he finished and set his son down, Zaiden took off to the back of the truck. Clark made his way back slowly, but was sped up by his son calling him again. When Clark finally arrived it was to see his son trying to climb up to get something to take in the house. Clark placed a small basket of cut fruit that his mother had made for Lex, into Zaiden hands. Clark grabbed the other boxes and both boys made their way to the house. When Clark made it to the door, Enrique spoke again.

"Young Master Clark?"

"In a minute…." Clark said in passing. He knew that he was being rude, but he couldn't seem to find any better words right now. He had not thought about what would happen if others were to hear Zaiden call him daddy, especially someone that worked for Lex. Zaiden was his son, and he would be proud of that fact from now on; not hide him away like a dirty little secret as he had done before. He had thought about his son all day, due to the reaction of the student body at school to his costume. Lex, Chloe and his parents were really the only people to like Clark as the flannel wearing farm boy that he was. After Clark had dropped the produce in the walk-in refrigerator, he made sure that his son was sitting on a stool before explaining what was going on to Enrique.

"Enrique, you can't tell Lex" Clark said with a pleading air to his voice. Clark had wanted to be the one to tell Lex. 

"Okay, I won't but I want to know what is going on."

"Okay, it all started the spring break before I turned 14. There was a girl that came here every summer from Metropolis with her parents. She was 15 at the time, and I thought that she was even better than Lana Lang. And you pretty much know how much Lana meant to me. Well it seemed her parents had decided to get her out of the city for the spring break week, and when she saw me in town one evening she asked me to come over to watch a movie. Well one thing lead to another and 8 and half months later she arrived to my parent's door with her parents and Zaiden. They didn't want him and since she had only slept with me, they decided to give me my son." Clark said watching his son to see if he was listening in. He wasn't, it seemed that the small robots that Clark had packed just in case were keeping him occupied.

"Does Master Lex know?" Enrique knew as soon as he asked that of course Lex didn't know. Clark wouldn't have said not to tell Lex if he already knew.

"Of course he doesn't, it seemed that every time I got up the guts to tell him I would chicken out at the last moment. I want Lex to know, he deserves to know but I want to be the one to tell him." Clark said looking at his son with love in his eyes shining out.

"I will not tell for now, but you must tell him soon. You mean so much to him; don't betray his feelings because you are embarrassed or too proud to tell him. Master Lex doesn't take too kindly to people who lie to him." Enrique stated to the younger man, he knew that Clark should have told Lex months maybe even years ago about this but he could see how Clark thought this would change the way that Lex thought and look at him.

"That is another reason why I didn't say anything. Whenever Lex said something about never forgiving liars, I just couldn't do it. I don't want to loose Lex, I can't loose Lex." Clark said rubbing his son's hair while talking to Enrique.

"Tell him soon, you both will have to work through this but all will work out. You will see Young Master Clark." Enrique said with a small smile, if you call him lifting the side of his mouth a small bit a smile.

"Okay, I will. Can we play in the garden?" Clark said while bringing his son out of his robot trance, at the word of "play".

"I don't see a problem with it." Enrique said forming a plan in his mind, that he knew both Lex and Clark would love.

"Great" Clark said as he made to pick up his son.

"I wanna walk" Zaiden said sliding off the stool to the floor and then waiting for Clark to show him the way.

"Okay" Clark said as he made his way out the back door and over to the gardens that Lex always complained that no one ever went to due to the sand that was in one of the corners of the garden. Clark had always thought that the garden must have been a playground at one point in time, but Lex had been adamant about it not being that since Luthors weren't allowed to "play." Zaiden took off for the sand as soon as they arrived. Clark walked over and sat down to play with his son in the peace of Luthor Garden. What Clark didn't know was that Enrique had found a digital camera and was taking a few pictures of Clark and Zaiden as a gift for Lex. He knew that once Lex found about Zaiden that he would try and encompass the boy in his life, as he had done with Clark. Enrique smiled when he heard the child laugh at his father that had done something silly to make him laugh. He then snapped the most perfect picture and retreated back into the castle. A half an hour later, Zaiden and Clark made their way back in the house sweaty, sandy and with large smiles on their faces.

"That was fun!" Zaiden exclaimed as they made their way back to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"That it was" Clark said while looking for Enrique, when he didn't see the man he continued to get a glass of water for both of them. After the water had been drunk, Clark and Zaiden made their way back to the truck to go home and get ready for the fair. On the drive, Clark and Zaiden talked instead of listening to the Disney tape as they had before.

"Daddy, what are we doing tonight?" Zaiden asked his father while looking at him with a hopefully expression on this face.

"*We* are going to the fair and then the bonfire tonight." Clark said stressing the word we in the sentence.

"Does that mean I get to go?"

"That it does" Clark said and then smiled to his son. Lately he hadn't been able to spend as much time as he used to, due to the fact that Chloe had a notion that he needed to be on the school newspaper. He had told her that he had other things to do, but she was persistent if nothing else. He decided then and there that his son was going to come first and if Chloe couldn't understand that his family was first then she wasn't a good friend to begin with.

"So do I get to wear a costume?" Zaiden asked his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"What do you want to be?" Clark asked while thinking of things that his mother and he could put together for his son.

"A pegin, like in that movie!" The boy screeched from his seat. Clark could only shake his head and chuckle at the thought of his son being a penguin, like in the movie Madagascar.

"Smile and wave boys, just smile and wave…"Zaiden said while waving his hand and trying to fake a small smile on his face. He failed miserably at it, but Clark had to give him points for remembering what they said and how they looked.

"Okay, I will ask Gram to see if we can get you to look like a penguin." Clark said and then talked to his son about what they would need for his costume. Clark was glad that his son hadn't wanted to be something really hard, since it was very last minute that he was even going to allow his son to go to the fair at all. The two arrived back just in time to see Jonathan come out of the house in a black robe while yelling back in the house.

"I won't wear that Martha!" Jonathan said while taking refuge in the outdoors. Clark and Zaiden exited the truck and made their way over to Jonathan.

"She got to you too, huh?" Clark questioned his father. He could tell that his father was not happy, but he could only hope that his mother would settle down in her Halloween spirit.

"She wants to dress me up. I won't do it. I go for a shower with clothes on the bed and come back out with no clothes." Jonathan said ranting to his son and grandson.

"I understand that dad. Maybe she is getting back at you or something, have you done anything recently?" Clark asked his father with a smile on his face. He knew his mom loved the holiday but this year she was taking it to extremes.

"Hmmm" Jonathan said looking worried at least in Clark's opinion.

Grampa!" Zaiden yelled as he saw he wasn't getting the attention he needed to get his costume ready.

"Zaiden" Jonathan said to the small boy.

"Daddy said I could be a pegin for Halloween. Isn't that cool?" Zaiden said now bouncing around the two taller men.

"Clark?" Jonathan said to his son.

"I think it would be a great idea." Clark said making it known that he was now tired of hiding his son.

"Okay, how about we go back in and get Gram started on you?" Jonathan said while walking toward the house with Clark and Zaiden trailing behind.

"Yay!" the smallest of the three said as they made their way back into the house.

"Jonathan there you are…." Martha said holding out what looked to be a cape of some sort.

"Hi mom" Clark said which was followed in short order by Zaiden speaking.

"Gram, daddy said I could be a pegin for Halloween. Can you help?" Zaiden said taking his Gram's hand and walking over toward the stairs. Jonathan smiled at his son, because now due to his son's distraction he would not have to wear the costume that Martha had picked out for him.

"Jonathan you better be dressed in that costume by the time Zaiden and I come down these stairs." Martha yelled to her husband from upstairs. Clark just laughed as he made his way upstairs as well to change back into this costume again. Clark could hear his father mumbling about pushy wives and sons that don't help out, as he mounted the stairs. Clark entered his room to see the leash and collar lying on his bed where he left them. He couldn't help but think that good things would happen tonight between Lex and himself. Clark showered and changed and then made his way to his parent's room when he heard his son crying.

"Mom?" Clark said as he knocked and opened the door. What he saw about broke his heart for his son. It seemed that Martha had other plans for Zaiden and they weren't to be a penguin, for there his son was dressed in what appeared to be a bear suit. Zaiden had tears running down his face, while Martha cooed at him to calm him down.

"Mom?" Clark asked again as he made his way over to his son.

"Clark" Martha said as he stood up to show Zaiden off fully now.

"I thought he was going to be a penguin?" Clark asked his voice hinting at the anger he was feeling now.

"Well I had this around from when you were small and thought that it would easier." Martha knew then that she had stepped in it just like her husband had with her.

"He wants to be a penguin, mom" Clark said his exasperation showing in his voice fully now.

"I know, I know and I am sorry but with the amount of time I thought this was best." Martha said watching as her son stripped Zaiden of the costume and moved him toward the door to the room.

"I know mom, but I thought you could help out on this. You know dad hates to dress up and here is someone asking for your help and you do this." Clark knew he was being mean to his mom but he just couldn't understand what had gotten into her since he had left for the deliveries.

"I'm sorry Clark, I just thought it would be good if we all dressed up and with Zaiden being last minute I wanted something that we already had. I didn't want to disappoint him if he didn't look like a penguin." Martha said with tears in her eyes because now that she thought about it she had been harsh with Zaiden about his costume choice.

"It's okay mom, but maybe next year we can plan it out better." Clark said with his son now in his arms at the door.

"Okay, Zaiden Gram is sorry." Martha said looking to the little boy for forgiveness.

"Gram its okay. Daddy going to help me and you help Grampa, see work good." Zaiden said feeling better now that his daddy was going to take care of him and his "pegin" costume.

"Okay" Martha said with a happy smile on her face. She knew she would have to make it up to Clark, but she would wait until after he met with Lex this evening before trying anything. Clark walked out of the room and made his way to his room where both he and Zaiden lived. As they arrived Zaiden wiggled to get down and made his way over to sit on Clark's bed.

"Daddy, I be pegin still?" Zaiden said with red puffy eyes and snot running down with face. Clark grabbed a tissue from the side table and wiped his son's face off while answering.

"Yeah you can, we are just going to have to work on it. Is that okay?" Clark said worried now that Zaiden didn't want to be a penguin due to his mother.

"Can I be somepen else?" Zaiden asked in a hesitant voice.

"You can be whatever you want. Did you change your mind?" Clark asked hoping that maybe Zaiden had picked something easier to find stuff for.

"I wanna be just like you, daddy" Zaiden said proudly, he had thought while his Gram had put that ugly thing on him that daddy's outfits are way cooler than a pegin so he had decided then that he wanted to be just like daddy. Clark about chocked on is spit when he hear Zaiden's words. The more he thought about it the better the costume sounded, but he first had to figure out what his mother was thinking in the first place when she put together his costume.

"Zai, stay right here. I will be right back; I have to ask Gram something." Clark said as he rose to go talk to his mom.

"'K, I be here on the bed" Zaiden said putting his hands in his lap and swinging his legs against the bed. Clark walked back out the room and down the hall again. Clark knocked and waited for his mother's answer.

"Come in" she called muffled through the door.

"Mom, what am I supposed to be?" Clark knew he wasn't what he said he was and he wanted to know before he made his son something totally inappropriate for his age. Martha smiled that smile she got when she knew something and wasn't going to tell him.

"Clark I can't tell you that yet."

"Does Lex know?" Clark asked worried that Lex would laugh at him the next time he saw Clark due to his ignorance to what he was.

"Yeah he does, but don't worry about it. It isn't anything bad trust me." Martha said smiling even wider now.

"Mom, Zai wants to be me." Clark said coming over and sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure it is this costume, or does he just want to be you? As in everyday you." Martha asked sitting next to her son in her costume.

"I didn't even think of that," Clark said sounding happy at the idea that Zaiden wanted to be normal Clark, not costume Clark.

"Go and ask and then get ready. We have about ten minutes before we have to leave. Now shoo I have your father to dress now." Clark made his way back to his room with thoughts of Zaiden dressed in flannel and work boots. It made him happy that he had decided that he would show the town of Smallville his son.

"I'm back" Clark called out as he entered the room. Zaiden was perched on the bed just as he left him.

"It's a go" Clark said and made his way over to the closet to find a shirt small enough for his son.

"Really?" Zaiden asked hopefully. Being his daddy would be the coolest thing ever.

"Yeah" Clark said as he went over to his son to hug him. A few minutes later both Zaiden and Clark thumped down the stairs to see both his mother and father ready and waiting for them.

"We're ready" Clark called out to get their attention. Both Martha and Jonathan turned around and grabbed for the camera sitting on the table. Clark in his outfit with Zaiden along side him with the leash in his hands was picture perfect. A few snaps of the camera later, and all four Kents where in the truck and on they're way to the Crow's Nest behind the high school. When they arrived Martha and Jonathan were the first ones out of the truck.

"Clark we will meet you at the booth" Jonathan said as he brought the cart out of the back to wheel the cider and bake-goods that Martha had made for the fair.

"Okay" Clark said distracted by the buckles that were once again giving him trouble. He could only hope that his parents would allow him to get a vehicle or new car seat soon because Zaiden and Clark couldn't go much longer with out a car of some sort or a bigger car seat, especially with Clark wanting to move out and become more independent. He knew of course that he would help out on the farm but he felt that maybe he and Zaiden needed to find their own space. Clark's thoughts were interrupted by Zaiden pulling at the straps as he always did when he needed to get out of his seat.

"Okay buddy?" Clark asked as the last strap fell away.

"Gotta go potty" Zaiden said while crossing legs and dancing around.

"Okay, let's go" Clark said as he slammed the truck door and then made his way over to the restrooms that were close by. When Clark walked in with Zaiden, the men in the restroom just watched as the two interacted. After Zaiden finished Clark made sure that he washed his hands and then made his way toward the exit, he was stopped by Whitney Fordman and his goons that usually followed him around.

"Kent" Whitney barked to Clark.

"Whitney" Clark said in a neutral tone while keeping a hand on his son's shoulder. If Whitney or any of his friends threaten to hurt his son, he would take them down.

"Who's the boy?" Whitney said looking at the boy in question and wondering if he didn't need to warn Clark about staying away from Lana.

"What's it to you?" Clark asked in a defensive tone. Clark wasn't sure if Whitney would accept a not your business answer or not, all questions on whom the boy was; was answered by said boy.

"Daddy, who that man?" Zaiden asked Clark with a worried look on his face. He didn't like the way the man before him was talking to his daddy. Clark looked to his son and then to Whitney and saw the shock written on the other teens face. Clark knew then that soon it would around town the Clark Kent had a son.

"That is Whitney Fordman; he is the son of the man who owns Fordman's. He also is the assistant football coach at the high school." Clark said bending down to his son's height.

"Okay, we go now?" Zaiden said still looking worried.

"Sure" Clark stood up straight and then made his way out of the restroom with his son in front of him. When he looked back for a final time it was to see Whitney's face with shock written all over it. Clark and Zaiden then made their way over to the Kent's booth for the fair with no other interruptions.

"Gram, Grampa!" Zaiden said running to the two Kents. Both Kents smiled and made a show of running to the young boy. He giggled at the scene his grandparents were making.

"Mom, dad…is everything set up or do I need to do anything?" Clark asked as they all made their way over to the booth. Both Kents shook their heads in the negative and continued to play with their grandson. As the fair started up, Clark noticed that no one really came over to see that Clark Kent, innocent farm boy of Smallville, had a son. This made him think that just maybe Whitney hadn't believed Zaiden when he called Clark daddy. Clark had to smile at how naïve Whitney was about Clark and what he could and couldn't do. Just because Whitney had gotten Lana, he had assumed that Clark could not get anyone, which was true for the most part because Clark didn't want anyone else but Lana at the time. Now when Lex slammed into his life, things had changed for Clark. Clark had received his son shortly after meeting and befriending the bald billionaire, and things had turned topsy-turvy for the farm boy of Smallville. With taking care of his new born son and going to school, Clark had matured quickly. He noticed that people like his now ex-best friend Pete were just too immature and caught up in high school to understand him. Lex wasn't like that; the bald billionaire had the act of an adult due to his responsibilities. Clark had been instantly drawn to the young Luthor and time had only strengthened their bond. Clark was shocked out of his thoughts, by his son sitting in his lap.

"Daddy, wanna go play." Zaiden said pulling on the leash and collar combination.

"Okay" Clark said looking to his parents in a silent question of whether they needed him there or not. Martha made a shooing motion with her hand while Jonathan pulled out his wallet to hand Clark some money. Clark shook his head to refuse the money, but Jonathan said:

"Let him have some fun on Grampa's dime." Jonathan smiled down to the littlest Kent and saw his eyes light up at the thought of fun ahead with his daddy.

"Come on!" Zaiden said pulling Clark away from his parents with the leash that was still attached to him. Clark went with out a fight, this would be the first time in a long time that Clark did not stay at the booth for the whole fair and he planned to take full advantage of it. About an hour later, Clark made his way back to the booth with Zaiden on hip due to the tiredness that hit him on their way back from the rides that were at the fair. When Clark arrived it was to see his mom, dad and Chloe standing around talking.

"Hey" Clark said as he made his way behind the booth with Zaiden still in his arms. Chloe looked on in curiosity.

"Clark" Martha said by way of greeting. Jonathan watched both Chloe and Clark to see if he would need to defuse the situation with the blonde reporter.

"He is just a bit tired. I figured I could come back and watch the booth while he takes a bit of a nap before going home." Clark said as he finished laying his son on a small pile of blankets that were behind the booth. Chloe's mouth by now was hanging open at the implications of Clark was saying. It was of course nothing out right, but she would get to the bottom of this before the night was out.

"That is a great idea that means that we can go out and peruse the fair." Martha said as he handed Clark the moneybox that she had been working the booth with.

"Have fun" Clark said to the retreating backs of his parents. Clark knew now that he would have to deal with Chloe and he did not like the prospects of it at all.

"Clark" Chloe said in a slightly dangerous tone.

"Chloe come on behind and help me out." Clark said moving the small piece of wood that separated the inside of the booth to the fair.

"Clark" Chloe said her tone very more on edge as she made her way back.

"What" Clark snapped just a bit, he was tired of Chloe always telling him what he needed to do or think and then when Clark did something that was against her morals she would ream him out about it, Clark thought it was no fair.

"What is going on?" Chloe said motioning to the toddler on the blankets behind Clark.

"Going on with what?" Clark asked as he served a waiting customer. He was not going to tell Chloe that Zaiden was his son until they were alone for a few minutes.

"You know good and well with what I am talking about, Kent." Chloe said in a huff as she eyed the people lined up at the booth to get the famous Kent cider and bake-goods.

"How about you help out and I will tell you after they leave" Clark said as he made change and got ready for the next customer. Chloe saw that Clark wasn't going to bend on this so she got to helping the customers and soon there was no one left at the booth besides them.

"Okay Kent, spill" Chloe said as he perched on the chair closest to the front of the booth. Clark on the other hand made his way toward his son and the blankets on the ground. Clark sat and then brought his son to his lap. Zaiden groaned for a minute before snuggling up to Clark's warm body.

"Chloe would you believe that this is my son?" Clark questioned the blonde sitting in front of him.

"Clark?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"His name is Zaiden Alexander Kent" Clark said quietly while looking at his son with love in his eyes. Chloe could see that Clark loved the boy in his lap with all that he was, but she still couldn't wrap her head around the thought that Clark was not as innocent as everyone thought he was.

"He was conceived spring break week, when Michelle Rogers was in town when we were 13 and she was 15. She invited me over and one thing lead to another and then 8 and half months later, she showed up with her parents and Zaiden. She said that if I didn't take him that she was giving him up for adoption. I knew then that I would take him in whether or not mom and dad approved. Even in that short time that I had seen him, I loved him and knew he was mine. I didn't need proof, but we checked just in case anyway. Lex taught me to never believe anyone you don't really know." Clark said slightly rocking his son due to the whimpers emitting from the little boys throat.

"Clark, how and I mean I know how but didn't you use protection?" Chloe said flushing at the thought of giving Clark a sex talk.

"Chloe where do a 13 and 15 year old get protection, with out their parents knowing?" Clark said looking to Chloe for acceptance.

"Hmmm, I guess I see your point. She was a slut Clark didn't you know that? Everyone talked about her when she came into town." Chloe said gearing up for a lecture to Clark about safety and all that came with that.

"Chloe it is done, she was lonely and I was lonely but not in the sense like her. It was a mistake and I have taken full responsibility for it." Clark tensed for the on coming words that were bound to come out of Chloe's mouth.

"Clark he is 3 years old, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chloe said with hurt in her voice.

"Chloe it had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. I couldn't face losing you or Lex, if I told you and you didn't approve. Look at what Pete did to me when he found out that I wasn't his ticket to popularity. He stopped speaking to me as soon as he made the football team and Whitney and Lana started to talk to him. I didn't want something like that happen when you found out that I was a teen dad." Clark said still looking at Chloe but expressing his fears and hurt over the situation.

"Clark" Chloe said with mischief glowing in her eyes. Clark knew that all was good between him and Chloe as soon as he saw the smirk and happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Clark asked hesitant to find out what Chloe was thinking for retribution on not telling her sooner.

"I want to be Aunt Chloe and get plenty of time with my nephew." Chloe said holding her hands out for Clark to put Zaiden in. Clark shook his head on moving his son and made a gesture to Chloe that someone was at the booth again.

"Clark" Chloe said with fake anger in her voice.

"Later, not now he is asleep and he rarely gets to sleep because he is afraid that I won't be there when he wakes up." Clark said not knowing that the person at the booth was listening in.

"Why" Chloe said still sitting down, the person could wait for a moment or two.

"Well I get up at the crack of dawn and then I am gone for most of the day; my mom just isn't the same as me. He has never really gotten used to the idea of me getting up that early and leaving. I was even thinking of getting us a place, but with no real job that won't happen. Just like I really need a car but with the bind we are in now, I won't even ask about it." Clark said in a sad voice. He had wanted to give his son the best that he could, but with him in high school and helping his parents he could only give what was given to him, which some times wasn't much.

"Clark why don't you ask Lex?" Chloe said eyeing Clark and Zaiden and the love that was coming from the two.

"Lex isn't someone's bank, Chloe." Clark said in an angry voice. He hated when people said to just ask Lex. Lex was a person with feelings and he needed to be treated as such. Chloe did not respond due to Clark continuing his rant.

"Lex is my best friend, and I will not use him like that just because he has money or just because he will do it." Chloe cut off Clark.

"Clark I'm not saying use Lex, I'm just saying maybe he can help you out." Chloe had hoped that Clark wouldn't bite her head off at the suggestion, she was wrong. Clark was about to respond, but was interrupted by a cough from the customer that Clark had told Chloe to help minutes ago. Clark and Chloe both flushed at being heard and not tending to the person in question. As Chloe stood up she noticed the unmistakable baldhead of Lex Luthor. She flushed even more, when she realized that he had probably heard the last bit of their conversation.

"Ms. Sullivan what a pleasant surprise." Lex said with a smirk on his face.

"Lex" Chloe said loud enough so that Clark could hear who was at the booth.

"I would like a cup of cider and one of Mrs. Kent's famous donuts if possible." Lex said trying to see Clark. Chloe was busy working to get the order ready, and Clark was sitting on the ground holding a waking Zaiden in his arms.

"Ms. Sullivan do you know where Clark is? I thought I heard his voice earlier." Lex said hoping that Clark would come out of his hole so that they could talk. It seemed that they had more to talk about then just moving into a relationship, if Lex was putting the pieces together correctly.

"Clark is ummm" Chloe wasn't sure what to say, but the decision of where Clark was, was taken out of her hands as Clark stood up with Zaiden in his arms. The young boy was now awake and looking at the new surroundings.

"Lex" Clark said by way of greeting. Chloe could see the energy fizzing between the two.

"Clark so good to see you. Nice costume." Lex smirked at the blush that stained Clark cheeks. Chloe made to leave, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Can you watch the booth for a bit while I visit with Lex?" Clark said hoping Chloe got the clue that he needed to talk to Lex alone.

"Sure, I will tell your parents where you went when they get back. Are you leaving…" Chloe stopped as she gestured to Zaiden in Clark's arm.

"Dunno" Clark said and then turned his head his son.

"Zai, you want to come with me or stay with Aunt Chloe?" Clark said making sure that both Lex and Chloe understood that Clark wasn't going to hide this any longer.

"Wanna stay with you daddy. Is cold" Zaiden said as he snuggled up to his father.

"Alright, well let me get a blanket to wrap around you and then we are going for a walk, okay?" Clark said as he waved to one of the blankets for Chloe to get. Clark watched Lex with the corners of his eyes and saw shock, amazement, happiness, and anger and then resolve in Lex's eyes. Clark wrapped his son in the blanket and then made his way from behind the booth. As he stood next to Lex he had to wonder if his friendship was about to end. Lex grabbed the leashed that had been behind Clark and made a show that Clark was his, by pulling on the leash before they left the booth. Clark smiled his goofiest smile and followed Lex a pace behind until Lex deemed them worthy to walk with him. They walked in silence for a few moments until they were outside of the fair and in a part of the field that was being used for the bonfire/dance.

"Clark" Lex said as he stopped to wait for Clark to be by his side.

"Lex" Clark said shifting his son to he could get a better hold on him.

"What is going on?" Lex questioned and he knew by the stain on Clark's cheeks that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's a long story" Clark started out, but was interrupted by Lex.

"I have plenty of time." Lex said as he tugged on the leash again to get them to a log that was there for sitting on. They both sat and Clark shifted Zaiden once again to his lap.

"I would like you to meet my son, Zaiden Alexander Kent." Clark said looking right into Lex's eyes.

"Who dat?" Was asked by Zaiden. Clark giggled due to the tension he felt in his body leave at his son's question.

"That is Lex Luthor, my best friend." Clark said hoping that it was still true.

"Daddy?" Zaiden questioned Clark.

"Yeah?"

"He got no hair," Zaiden said reaching out to touch Lex's head. Clark tried to keep his son from touching the man's head since he had never seen anyone touch the head in question.

"No I don't." Lex said as he grabbed the young boy so that he could touch his head.

"Hair comes back?" Zaiden said rubbing the head as Clark watched Lex lean into the child's touch.

"No, it is always like this." Lex said looking with a small grin on his face at the question the little boy had asked directly at Clark again as he spoke.

"Okay, what call you?" Zaiden asked as he snuggled against Lex. Lex looked into Clark's eyes to see shock over what had just occurred but knew then that Clark would have to name him. Clark saw the love shining out of Lex's eyes at him for the first time, and he knew what Lex was to be to his son.

"Zai" Clark called to his son. Zaiden turned slightly against Lex to look at his father.

"Yeah?" Zaiden said sleepily.

"You can call him Mr. Lex or just papa. Which one do you think?" Clark said looking at both his son and Lex, hoping that he made the right decision.

"Papa?" Zaiden looking to Lex for confirmation of the name, Lex wanted to cry at the permanence that the name implied.

"Yeah" Lex said in a choked voice. Clark smiled a loving smile and brought his hand to Lex's face.

"So two daddies?" Zaiden said looking at both Lex and Clark for an answer.

"Yeah, but you had a mommy to get you to us." Clark said to his son hoping that Lex was putting pieces together so he wouldn't have to tell him whole story again.

"Did mommy not love me?" Zaiden said sniffing about ready to cry.

"Mommy didn't know what an angel she had, so she gave you to me. I knew as soon as I saw you that you were my angel and I kept you. Papa is just now finding out about you and feels the same, don't you papa?" Clark said nuzzling his nose into Lex's neck, since they had stood up and he was now behind Lex with his arms around the shorter man. 

"That is true" Lex said leaning into the warm that Clark was emitting. Zaiden nodded his head and then snuggled back in so that he could fall back asleep.

"How about we drop him off and go to the bonfire, it looks about ready to start." Lex said as he made to get out of Clark grip. Clark understood what Lex was trying to do and he wasn't going to have it.

"I don't care about them Lex. You, Zaiden, Chloe and my parents are my life and if they don't like that I am snuggling with you they can go and bite themselves." Clark said as he tightened his hold before releasing Lex.

"Soon" Lex said as he made to grab hold of Clark's leash once again.

"Come" Lex said in a commanding tone as he walked back to the booth where the Kents were now closing down the booth. As they approached Lex's step became cautious. Clark plodded along as if nothing was wrong.

"Clark" Martha said as she finished loading up the basket with the tablecloth she used for the booth.

"Mom, can you take Zai for awhile?" Clark said bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Sure, but you know he will wake up as soon as you leave him with us." Martha said eyeing the three boys and deciding that something big had happened.

"It won't be for long," Clark said as he reached for Zaiden from Lex to pass to his mother.

"Papa, daddy?" Zaiden asked sleepily.

"Gram is going to take you for a bit, so that me and papa can talk about some things. Okay?" Clark said to his son, hoping that he wouldn't start to cry about leaving without Clark.

"Okay" was the reply as he made himself comfortable in his Gram's arms. Martha looked at the two boys and knew that Lex was going to be a permanent fixture in the household from now on. She was quite glad that she had spoken with Jonathan now.

"Bye and love you" Clark said as the Kents finished loading the truck for the ride back to the farm later tonight. Clark was startled out of his watching by Lex's hand intertwining with his.

"Clark" Lex said in a low voice as he squeezed Clark's hand.

"Lex" Clark said squeezing the hands in his for a moment before turning away from the Kents to make his way to the bonfire/dance. Lex grabbed the leash and stopped Clark in his tracks due to him coming to the end of the length of leash.

"Sub you will not walk in front of your master." Lex said throwing on his Luthor face. With his business suit and tie, he was a commanding presence at the bonfire/dance. Clark couldn't help but kneel and smile at his master, because that was what Lex was, Clark's master and Zaiden's protector now too. They heard gasps around them as they played the roll of master and sub, and they could tell that there would be some unhappy people in the crowd that evening.

"Master" Clark murmured before bowing his head in supplication. Lex worked hard on keeping a straight face for the little scene they were putting on. They soon heard a screeching that could only announce the presence of Lana Lang.

"Clark…Lex" Lana said as she made her way to the front of the small crowd that had gathered around the two men. Both men looked to her, before speaking.

"Ms. Lang" Lex said still in Luthor mode. Clark looked to his "master" to see if he could speak to the still dressed pink princess. Lex nodded his head imperceptibility to Clark.

"Lana" Clark said still kneeling on the ground and bowing to his master. Lana looked between the two and began to frown at the thoughts that were invading her mind.

"HE LEASHED YOU?" Lana screeched as she realized that Lex Luthor got to Clark before the rest of the school could even make a leash for the green-eyed farm boy. Clark bowed his head again in hopes that he could hide the grin that was taking over his face.

"Ms. Lang that is none of your concern, but since you asked…..yes I leashed Clark." Lex said pulling at the leash a bit to show his command over the kneeling farm boy.

"Rise" Lex said to Clark, and made to watch the beautiful body, that would soon be his, rise up from the ground. Clark continued to bow his head in supplication, until he heard Whitney come over.

"Mr. Luthor, Kent what's going on?" Whitney asked his voice hard due to the two men in front of him talking to Lana.

"Ms. Lang was just commenting on my leashing of Clark here." Lex said pulling yet again at the leash. It was beginning to annoy Clark that the leash was so easy to pull and made sure that when this was over that the collar and leash were going to come off.

"I knew it!" Whitney shouted as made a hand motion between both Clark and Lex.

"And what would that be Mr. Fordman?" Lex asked with steel in his voice, if this "boy" was about to smear both his and Clark's good name he would be sadly mistaken.

"Kent there said that he had a son, but here he is with no boy and you are holding his leash." Whitney said smirking at the conclusion he has just made. Most of the people around gasped at hearing that Clark Kent had a kid.

"Just because the child isn't here with us at this point in time, does not mean that it is not true." Lex said looking at Whitney with his steel gray-blue eyes. Clark moved next to Lex in hopes that he could calm the young billionaire down before he hurt Whitney or Lana. The tension between the four was broken by a yell.

"Daddy, Papa!" Zaiden yelled as he ran over to his fathers. Most of the people that had gathered were shocked to see a young boy running toward Clark and Lex at full tilt. Clark bent over to scoop his son up as he ran into his daddy's arm.

"Zai" Clark said as he stood up to his full height. Lex looked over at the two and made a motion to Clark to leave the area with Zaiden. Clark nodded and left without a backwards glance. Lex eyed all present and then spoke in a low and threatening tone.

"You are to leave Clark and *my* son alone? If I hear that any of you are giving either Clark or *my* son trouble you will have to deal with me." Lex said and then turned away from the group to find his family. Most stood dumbly as the words of what Lex Luthor had said, as they regained their wits Lex and Clark were no where to be seen. Lex found Clark sitting on a blanket that his mom had spread out for the family. Zaiden was babbling about something and Clark was nodding at the appropriate times to show that he was listening. Martha and Jonathan were sitting on another blanket snuggling a bit before the bonfire was to be lit and the music was to begin. Lex smiled at the moment before making his way over to where Clark was sitting.

"Sub" Lex said as he made his presence known. Clark was about to scramble to get on his knees but a hand to his shoulder stopped him. Clark nodded in understanding before placing Zaiden besides him for a moment.

"Clark" Lex said as he decided that he was tired of playing with Clark. Clark looked at him in happiness and Lex had to laugh.

"Yeah" Clark said hoping that Lex was going to say something important about their relationship.

"I have two things to ask of you and one thing to tell you. Which do you want first?" Lex said putting his hands in his pocket and fingering the small box that lay inside.

"Tell me first" Clark said looking at Lex with loving shining in his depths.

"Clark your mother made you Dr. Daniel Jackson off Stargate: SG1. You are not a sub in a BDSM relationship." Lex said hiding the smirk that was breaking of his face by coughing a bit.

"Really?" Clark said with confusion written all over his face.

"You need to watch the Sci-Fi channel more." Lex mumbled to Clark as he saw the blush stain Clark's cheeks at the admission of what he was supposed to be.

"But how can I be him, there was a collar on the outfit? Does he wear a collar or something?" Clark asked confusion still present. Lex could only look over to the Kents for the next answer. Martha spoke up first.

"Clark, you father placed that collar on your bed for you to put on Zephyr, but he didn't realize that it was Halloween and that was your costume, as well as not knowing you hadn't seen the costume before today." Martha said fidgeting a bit, before Jonathan took her hand.

"I'm sorry Clark, I didn't know." Was all Jonathan could say before Clark began to laugh and soon everyone in the small group began to laugh along with him. After Clark calmed down Lex then looked to Clark to see if he would be receptive to the next two questions he was about to ask. He figured that he would start off with the easier of the two, even though both would change their lives hugely.

"Clark" Lex said still fingering the box in his pocket that seemed to burning a hole in his pants.

"Lex" Clark said taking Lex's free hand into his. Zaiden crawled over to Lex and perched in his lap as a show of moral support.

"Will you allow me to take off your collar?" Lex said smirking at the thought of what he was going to replace it with. Clark gave Lex a funny look before figuring that Lex was going somewhere with the question.

"Sure" Clark said eyeing his parents to see if they were going to go postal on him and Lex or not. There was a smile on both his father and mother's face, which answered his question about how they felt about the situation. Lex grinned before reaching over Zaiden to undo Clark's collar and leash. Once the two pieces fell to the ground, Clark had to wonder what Lex was going to do next.

"Clark, now for the second question." Lex said happily now that Clark had taken his collar off.

"Shoot" Clark said running a hand down his son's face while looking into Lex's eyes.

"Will you wear this?" Lex said pulling out the small box that held something that would mark Clark as Lex's. Clark's mouth dropped open at the thought of what was in the box. Clark waited until Lex opened the box, for him to reveal a platinum choker necklace with a small disk that had something on it. Clark was about ready to take the necklace out of the box when Lex's hands appeared next to his to take the necklace out.

"I had it made right after Chloe told me what was going on." Lex said looking at the words on the small disk. Clark was curious to find out what it said, and he knew he would but only when Lex was ready for him to know.

"I knew then that I that I had to make my mark on you permanent, and I was not going to allow you *yet* to get a tattoo." Lex said eyeing him in what Clark could only assume was he deciding where the tattoo was to go. Clark knew that if he looked over to his parent's that their faces may not look the same, and he couldn't handle that.

"So I flew to Metropolis and went to a jeweler that I know there and has this made just for you and me." Lex said brining out a second necklace that looked exactly the same as the first. Clark grinned, he knew now that they would both be marked by each other.

"When he asked what I should put on the disk, I came up short on words." Lex had been amazed that he was short on words when it came to Clark, but it had always been that way with Lex when dealing with Clark.

"So what did you put?" Clark asked since it seemed that Lex was not going to be forth coming in the answer.

"Here, why don't you look" Lex said while he almost thrust the necklace into Clark's hand, which was due to the fact that Lex's hands were shaking so bad he would probably drop the necklace if kept him hands too much longer. Clark took the necklace and noticed the shaking hands of Lex; Clark wanted to reassure Lex but was itching to know what Lex had inscribed on the disk. Clark the read the words, "Love by Lex" and then flipped the disk over to read the words, "owned by Luthor." Clark smiled and started to giggle at the words that rang true to him.

"That I am" Clark said handing back the necklace for Lex to place around his neck. Before and after Lex placed the necklace, he kissed the barred neck with his lips with just a gentle touch. Clark about cried at the gentleness and love he could feel through just those few kisses. Lex moved just a bit to get a full picture of Clark and what he looked like with the necklace around his neck with the small platinum disk glinting in the moonlight, and what he saw about made him cry. Clark had a happy smile on his face and a platinum necklace glinting words of love and ownership in the moonlight. Lex was brought out of his thoughts by Clark taking the box to find the other necklace to place on Lex.

"Where is yours?" Clark asked when he pulled nothing else out of the box, he was certain there had been a mate to his.

"You want to me wear it?" Lex said choked up that Clark was accepting what he was asking without a problem.

"Why wouldn't I want you not to wear it?" Clark was trying to say the words I love you, but he seemed too emotionally strung out at the time to do it yet but he knew he had to and soon.

"Well then you would be agreeing to a relationship with me, and once I have you I won't let you go." Lex said looking down at Zaiden's reddish blonde hair.

"I love you Lex, and I don't care who knows. The more the better that way they know to leave you to me, because I like you won't let you go now that I have you." Clark said fiercely to Lex. Zaiden lifted his head when he heard his daddy speaking so passionately to his papa.

"I love you too, Clark" was all Lex could manage before he produced the other necklace for Clark. Clark grabbed it and placed the necklace as soon as he could. Zaiden watched his two daddies with a detached interest. Once Clark had finished he eyed his son with one thought he wanted to bounce of Lex.

"Hey Lex?" Clark said looking into the steel blue-gray eyes that were shimmering in the moonlight.

"Yes, Clark?"

"I think Zai needs one. On one side it says Loved by Daddy and then the other side says Loved by Papa. What do you think?" Clark said hoping his idea didn't sound dumb to Lex.

"That sounds great Clark." Lex said leaning over to kiss Clark lightly on the lips before backing away at the sound on people singing the High School fight song.

"Do you want to go and see?" Lex said to Clark, as he noticed Clark watching the crowd with interest.

"No" Clark said as soon as Lex asked. Clark was content to stay right where he was thank you very much; the screeching of one Lana Lang, yet again, startled both.

"Mrs. Kent and Mr. Kent!" Lana yelled over the crowd at the Kents parents.

"Lana" they both said forcefully. They had been enjoying watching their son and soon to be son-in-law nurture the relationship that was cementing.

"Clark has gone crazy, talking about having a kid and Lex being his master. Clark would never do that." What Lana didn't realize was that both Clark and Lex could hear and see her.

"Ms. Lang, we meet again." Lex said while eyeing the girl in distaste. He had never been a fan of Lana Lang's but now that Clark's was his, he was going to let her have it.

"Lex" Lana said surprised that she had gotten caught telling on Clark when Lex was there. The two just started at each other until Clark with Zaiden on his hip made his way between the two.

"Lex how about we go and mingle?" Clark said petting Zaiden and giving a kick puppy look, which always seemed to work with his mother.

"Okay" Lex said still eyeing the pink princess. The Kent parents were about to scream at Lana for her rudeness but held back because they both knew that the wrath of a Luthor was never pretty. They could only hope that Lana would still be standing when Lex was done with her. Lana on the other looked at the group as if they were possessed.

"What is going on?" Lana screeched at the Kents hoping that they could see that all was not right in the world of Smallville.

"That Ms. Lana is none of your concern." Lex said colder from besides Clark and Zaiden. As the words flowed over Lana, she knew well enough to stop while she was ahead. Clark and Lex left before Lana could even open her mouth to apologize for her behavior which she was now seeing as a really, really bad idea.

Clark, Lex and Zaiden walked up to the area where the bonfire had now been started and people were talking or dancing to the music pumping through the speakers set up outside in a dark area. Zaiden began to wiggle in Clark's grasp to the music that was pumping out. Clark laughed as he set his son down to dance, he had seen Zaiden's "moves" and they were something he definitely took after him in.

"Daddy, Papa dance" Zaiden said rocking round on feet to the beat somehow. Zaiden quickly grabbed both Clark's and Lex's hands to drag them out to the makeshift dance floor. As people saw Lex and Clark being dragged by a little boy they stopped to see what was going on.

"Dance, dance!" Zaiden said clapping his hands and swaying again. Clark and Lex looked to each other to see if the other was willing to dance. Zaiden ran off to his Gram and Grampa's arms. Clark had to laugh at the aptness of the music and what his son was doing just moments before, Justin Timberlake's "Rock your body" blasting through the speakers.

"You want to rock your body?" Clark said to Lex since he was sure that Lex wasn't up on top 40 songs such as this.

"What is this?" Lex said getting into position with Clark in front of him.

"Justin Timberlake…." Was all Clark got out before Lex barked a laugh and began to grind against Clark in a dance that Clark had dreamed would happen.

"Be careful" Clark said huskily as the music's bass pumped through their veins. Lex moved his arms around Clark's neck and Clark placed his hands lightly on Lex's hips as they got even closer to grind together.

"What for?" Lex said looking into Clark's eyes and seeing love, lust and happiness shining in their depths.

"Children are present" Clark said shooting a quick look over toward his parents and Zaiden.

"This is nothing" Lex said grinding to the end of the song. As the song finished both Clark and Lex could hear Zaiden cheering from the side by his grandparents. As the next song started up, Lex had to agree with the aptness to the words of the song. Lex grabbed Clark again and had his back to Clark's front and began swaying while wrapping his hands around Clark's hands that were on his waist. Lex sang along with the song, and Clark could hear the emotion that Lex was pouring out into the words he sang. As the song finished both boys had tears in their eyes.

"Clark you bring me to life" Lex said knowing he was being sappy.

"Me too Lex, Me too but you know we are being way too sappy right?" Clark said smiling the goofiest smile that he probably could manage. Clark grabbed Lex's hand and walked off the "dance floor" before picking up Zaiden. Lex had an indignant face when Clark turned to ask him something.

"Luthors are not sappy, we are romantic." Lex said sticking his nose in the air.

"Okay Lex" Clark said while turning to listen to Zaiden ask him something.

"What did you say Zai?" Clark asked again to the little boy.

"We be family now?" Zaiden said looking at both Lex and Clark. Clark wasn't sure what to say because there was more to it then just becoming a family.

"We will be soon." Lex said noticing Clark's lack of response due to the complications it would present to everyone involved. Clark had a far away look on his face that Lex could only interpret as longing and resignation.

"Clark?" Lex questioned the teen in hopes that he would find out what was wrong with him.

"Lex, I…I …." Clark said speechless. The emotion he wanted to put to words, he was not able to. Lex could sense that Clark had something to either ask or say, but couldn't get it out so Lex decided to throw Clark a bit off course.

"So Clark, would you live in the castle if you could?"

"Whu?" Clark asked confused by Lex's change in topic.

"Would you live at the castle?"

"Heck no! That place has always creeped me out Lex, no offense to you but I don't like it there." Clark said shivering a bit at the thought of the cold, drafty castle that Lex stayed in.

"Then it sounds as if I need to go house shopping?" Lex said as if it was an everyday occurrence that he would just up and decide to buy a house and move.

"Why?" Clark asked completely clueless to what Lex was doing.

"Because Clark, will you move in with me?" Clark knew that there was more to the question then just moving in, and Clark as very willing at this time to allow Lex into the family. Clark turned for just a moment to look into his parent's eyes to show them that this is what he wanted and what he needed for Zaiden. Both of his parents smiled in a show of support.

"I'm not living in the castle." Clark said by way of answering the question. Lex on the other hand didn't get that Clark was agreeing but he was unwilling to stay in the castle de Luthor.

"So is that a yes?" Lex asked hopeful at the prospect of Clark and Zaiden living with him.

"Of course Lex" Clark said laughing a bit at Lex's confusion over his response. Lex had always been the one to outsmart Clark, but it seems as if Clark had outsmarted Lex this one time.

"So what should we look for?" Lex asked putting his hand in Clark's.

"How about a nice house that has three bedrooms and a den. It will be cozy and family like." Clark said with a dreamy smile on his face. He had always dreamed of a family of his own and just recently a family with Lex.

"Well then I will call a realtor tomorrow morning for us to begin our hunt." Lex said smiling the best smile that the Kents had ever seen. Each one was glad to be able to learn a new and totally different side of Lex Luthor, heir apparent to Luthor Empire.

"Of course papa" Clark said squeezing Lex's hand before letting go. Lex blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For the rest of the night the two couples danced and looked after Zaiden who fell asleep shortly after all the commotion about being a family. As the end of the bonfire/dance ended Clark made the decision that Lex couldn't be alone tonight. So he rode to the farm with Lex, to pick up some things for himself and Zaiden and then went to Luthor castle to be with Lex for the night.

~Finis~


End file.
